Class World
The Class World is a gameplay feature in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice ''and ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. Overview Similar in scope to the Item World, this mode of gameplay generates a random dungeon based upon a selected party member versus an item in the player's inventory. The Class World is unlocked by passing the Student Council club in the Homeroom, which requires Stage 3-3 to be cleared. Once the club has a leader, there is a chance of Prin the Vagabond (an afro-sporting, narrow-eyed Prinny honor student) appearing within the HQ area. Prin's appearances and departures are signalled after the conclusion of any standard battle, and his position in the player HQ changes each time the player saves the game or completes a level. The Class World is used to gain skills and upgrade abilities not normally available to a character. In previous Disgaea titles, certain stats such as the number of counter-attacks and movement spaces could be increased via the Dark Assembly; in Disgaea 3, however, these attributes can only be boosted by diving into the Class World of the respective character. Other traits such as statistic aptitudes may also be increased through Class World usage. Each aptitude can be boosted up to 100%. Enemy levels are directly related to the level of the character who created the dungeon- i.e. a level 100 Mao would generate a Class World with level 100 enemies on the first floor. Each generated dungeon is 10 floors deep, with the ultimate goal of entering a "Mystery Classroom" (similar to the Mystery Gates in the Item World) wherein the character being powered up may trade mana for a boost to the selected stat. Character improvements, including mana and experience boosts, are gained by defeating Dropout ''duplicates of the character that randomly appear within the dungeons, as well as clearing ''every ''Geo Block from a level before defeating the last enemy on the map. It should be noted that the character within who's Class World the player is presently clearing '''must '''remain alive and active in the roster, otherwise the Mystery Classroom (and hence, the stat bonuses), will not appear. No treasure chests will spawn on the field, although chests can still appear from defeated enemies and items can be stolen. The bonus gauge also lacks items, holding EXP and HL gains instead. The quality of the bonus gauge depends on the initial level of the character being entered and their Entry Rank (Good-for-nothing up to Genius). The number of Class World trips each character can use depends on their current reincarnation rank: * "Good-for-nothing" and "Incompetent" characters can only make 1 visit per incarnation. * "Average" and "Skilled" characters can make 2 visits per incarnation. * "Distinguished" and "Genius" characters can make 3 visits per incarnation. Note that using a Mr. Gency Exit will count as a visit since you won’t be able to return to the floor you left on. You will also not get the stat bonuses. Two additional bills can be passed in the Classroom Assembly to boost Class World gain: * Greater Mana Gain in Class - 3000 mana, increases the strength of enemies in the Class World and awards more mana * Greater EXP Gain in Class - 6000 mana, increases the strength of enemies in the Class World and awards more mana In the Land of Carnage Class World, the enemy levels are not boosted by the usual multipliers and remain at the entered character's level. However, the doubled stat bonus still applies, dropouts are much stronger than in the normal Class World and Magichange enemies are still dangerous. By passing the above bills and entering Class World in LoC, the enemy levels can exceed 9999 and receive stat boosts in a similar fashion to higher Item World levels. Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention The Class World has had a few alterations. Once the Student Council club has been unlocked and a leader has been appointed, Prin the Vagabond will automatically appear in the HQ area without the need to complete a stage. Unlike before he will always be in the HQ and will remain in the same place (he will be next to the Weapons Shop in the normal HQ and next to the Item World guide in the Land of Carnage). When a character maxes out one or more of his/her Aptitudes, the Aptitude points will no longer be distributed to a maxed out Aptitude unlike the original ''Disgaea 3. Maxing out Aptitudes is now overall faster due to the fact that Aptitude points will not be wasted on maxed out Aptitudes. The number of Class World trips characters can make has also been altered: * "Good-for-nothing" characters can only make 1 visit per incarnation. * "Incompetent" characters can make 2 visits per incarnation. * "Average" characters can make 3 visits per incarnation. * "Skilled" characters can make 4 visits per incarnation. * "Distinguished" characters can make 5 visits per incarnation. *"Genius" characters can make 6 visits per incarnation. Types of Upgrades To upgrade the Club Capacity or get a Legendary Skill you will have to destroy all the Geo Blocks on the tenth floor, and enter the special Green gate that opens up. Once inside you will either be able to increase the capacity of the Club your character is in (to a maximum capacity of 7 per club), or you will be able to learn a Legendary Skill. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms